The Posesser
by Anime Soccer Lobos
Summary: Please re-read the chapters. You don't have to. But, please read A/N on Ch. 1 There's a new guy in town. He's after one person and will stop at nothing to get what he wants. This is a Tasuki, Tamahome and Chichiri Fic. non Yaoi. review~~~~please
1. The First Meeting

a/n Okay, this takes place after the OVA, with a slight (maybe more) change. Tamahome never went back with Miaka, and it has been several years now. Chichiri, Tasuki, and Tamahome are traveling together. Also I'm not very good at explaining scenery, so here is an idea.

More a/n I redone the first two chapters. For those of you who has read and review, thank you very much. I am really sorry for this taking so soooooo long. It is recomened to re-read the first two chapters. You do not have to. The third chapter is in progress. I need help on what I should do. I'm wondering if I should start it off from the end of chapter two, or do Chichiri's POV, or both. Please let me know.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of FY. I do own, however is Anzai, he is my character, I made him up.

The scenery is the river is on the north, running west to east. With a forest to the north of the river, running along the same way the river is. There is also a forest on the south side, but up the river about 50 yards. The guys are walking on plain land and they can see the river and forest on there right side. There is also a forest in front of them, but several hundred yards away.

"words being said aloud" 'thoughts'

Chichiri, Tasuki, and Tamahome are all walking down the path to Mt. Reikaku. It has been several days since they all decided to go visit Kouji and the bandits. Tasuki's been getting anxious to go; he wouldn't stop talking about the good ol' times he have had with the bandits. Tamahome and Chichiri are happy to see that Tasuki is finally cheering up. He has been feeling down for being away from the bandit's stronghold for a couple of years. 

"Sooooo, Tasuki, what's the first thing you gonna when you get back?" Tamahome says looking back at Tasuki.

"Ahhhhhh," Tasuki says stretching. "I'm gonna have a biiiiiig party!"

"With the way you're looking, I say that you are going to crash, when you get there."

"Hmmm, that's one possibility. But I think I'll get drunk first, then crash. Man, I'm tired!" Tasuki says turning to Chichiri. 

"Chichiri, why can't you just poof us over there!? We've been walking for days." Tasuki says complaining as usual. Chichiri just looks back at him. He had to feel sorry for the guy he does look miserable. His head looks as if it's being weighed down with 100 pounds of weights. His back is hunched, hands hanging to his sides, and he's dragging his feet. 

"Tasuki, quit being such a baby and take it like a, AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Tamahome see's Tasuki pulling out his Tessan and makes a run for it, but didn't quite get away in time.

"Rekka Shinen!!!! 

You see the flames coming out of his Tessan, heading its way to Tamahome. Tamahome sees the flames coming right at. He turns super deformed. Arms waving up and down, and legs going side to side. He knew he wasn't going to get away on time.

I'm not being a baby!!" As Tasuki says, frying Tamahome. Satisfied, Tasuki puts his Tessan back, puts his arms into a fold position across his chest and looks at Tamahome with a smirk on his face.

A burnt to a crisps Tamahome turns and pounces on Tasuki. Tasuki just side steps and Tamahome flew by and fell flat on his face. Tasuki turns to him "look whose being a baby, now" as he says watching Tamahome clutch his nose and almost in tears. 

Tamahome gets up, dust himself off then turn to face Tasuki once more and gives him the look of death. Tasuki actually felt a shiver go down his spine 'if I ever seen Tamahome looking scary, this look beats it'. Tamahome then gets down on his hands and swings his right leg out and trips Tasuki to the ground. He did it so fast that Tasuki didn't have time to counter it, instead he lands with a big THUMP right on his butt, Tamahome then jumps on him. The two are rolling around on the ground trying to punch the lights out of each other.

Chichiri sweat drops as he watches the two rumble on the ground. He just smiles and shakes his head. 'Those two will never change. Maybe I should stop this?' seeing that the two are really getting into killing each other. 

"AH-HM. Maybe we should take a break, no da." Tasuki and Tamahome stops chocking each other, but their hands are still around each others necks. Sitting cross legged, they look up at Chichiri, than look at each other with the evilest faces in the world. They just stayed in that position for a couple of minutes, to Chichiri it seemed like ages. They finally gave in and took Chichiri up on the suggestion.

Tamahome and Tasuki got up off the ground and dusted themselves off. All three of them look around for a good camp sight. They are all walking there separate ways when Tamahome and Tasuki heard Chichiri.

"Over here, no da." Chichiri looks around 'not bad'. The river is just 50 feet to the north of the sight. The river runs west to east. There is a forest, on the north side of the river, running the same way. There is a forest on the south side of the river, but it's about 50 yards up the river bank. There are nice big boulders to sit on, though they don't look to comfortable. And you can put a camp fire right in the middle of the boulders. 

Tasuki and Tamahome show up to the sight. Tamahome sits tiredly on the boulder closest to him 'beating up Tasuki sure can take a lot out of me'. 

Tasuki looks around "not bad, Chichiri", as he pats him on the back. Then he goes and takes the boulder across from Tamahome, and looks at him "see that river over there?" Tasuki says, with a nod of his head, looking at the river behind Tamahome. "Why don't you jump in and cool yourself off? Heh, heh." 

Tamahome turns around, looks at the river and smiles, then turns back to Tasuki with a serious face. "Tasuki, don't make me throw you in that river." Tamahome says, looking as if he could do just that at any second. Tasuki just turns a lighter shade then normal. He looks back to the river, then Tamahome again, and then just looks down at the ground seeming to find it fascinating. He starts to mumble some pretty good words to say aloud, but nobody can hear him because it is to low. 

Chichiri takes off his kesa and kasa, puts them down along with his staff, then he sits on the boulder between Tamahome and Tasuki. Hoping to keep what Tamahome has said from happening. 

Seeing Tasuki looking rather uncomfortable, and Tamahome looking like he's trying to form a plan on how to throw Tasuki in the river. Chichiri decided to mention something about food, since he was getting hungry anyways.

"What should we eat for dinner, no da?"

Tamahome perks up as if he got the perfect plan. "I'm thinking maybe fish, since there is a river over there." He says pointing over his shoulder, and looking at Tasuki, giving him an evil smile.

Tasuki looks up from the ground to Chichiri and was about to suggest that Tamahome go get them a deer or two. Then he notices Tamahome giving him an evil smile. "What are you looking at?" 'I should have paid attention to what he said, damn it!' Then he thinks back trying to make out what he had said. Then as if finally getting it through his head, "if you think I'm getting near a river you got a whole new world coming at ya." 

Tamahome sits there just starring at him and shaking his head. "Ah, come on Tasuki, you're a mountain bandit, aren't you? The river should be part of your life. And beside, you haven't caught us anything to eat in a long time. In fact, I don't think you've ever even tried."

"He has a point, no da" Chichiri says, agreeing with him.

Tasuki looks at Chichiri then at Tamahome. 'They're both starring at me. I really don't wanna.' He puts his head down in defeat.

"All right, fine I'll go catch us some fish, can't guarantee they won't burn to a crisp" Tasuki says as he gets up and starts walking towards the river. 'Maybe that'll make them change their mind.' Tasuki's walks away smiling to himself and with his hands on the back of his head.

It took Chichiri and Tamahome awhile to register that they both do not feel like having burnt fish. Tamahome gets up from his spot "well, one of us have to make sure that don't happen." He looks at Chichiri, who is just sitting on the bolder staring hard into space. "Guess I'll be that one." 'What was up with that? Maybe he's starving' He then walks to the direction Tasuki took off to.

As Tasuki walks up to the riverbank, he looks across it "Wow, its gotta be at least a half a mile across. This means the river is pretty deep." He says turning a little pale. Tasuki walks up the river bank, stopping several times to see which is a good shallow spot to toast some fish. He walks about a mile away from where Chichiri and Tamahome are waiting. The further away he got, the more he is walking in the forest.

Tamahome is looking around for Tasuki, he can see his foot prints, but no Tasuki "Looks like that idiot's walking way up the river bank, probably looking for the shallowest spot he could find. Oi, Chichiri should teach him how to fish with a stick and string." Tamahome continues to walk up the riverbank, following Tasuki's footprints. He stops, than looks up, he notices that the river starts to run through the forest. The scenery would have kept him staring at it for awhile, if he weren't looking for Tasuki. The trees are on both sides of the river bank. They are full of nice green leaves. The branches of these trees hang over the river, and in it. The way the sun shines on the river, it enhances the view, as if everything is glowing. If it were the moonlight touching the river, it would seem that the forest and river were magical. As you look further into the forest, the river shrinks in size, all the way down to 6 feet across. Tamahome sees that Tasuki's foot prints have made their way into the forest. Tamahome looks one last time at the view, and then continues to follow the footprints.

Chichiri have gotten tired of just sitting on the boulder and waiting. He decides to go gather some wood for a fire. "Having the fire all ready going, by the time those two get back, we can start cooking right away, no da." The word cooking made his stomach grumble. "Though, by the time they come back, the fire will be out." He thinks for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to go gather double the fire wood, no da." He makes his way towards the forest, knowing he'll find good wood there. 

Chichiri walks around the forest picking up some good size pieces of wood. By the time it was dusk, Chichiri has gotten a good arm full, when he suddenly drops them. He felt a strange power go through his body, he's never felt this power before. He looks around frantically. He knew, while he was gathering wood, he has been feeling something, now what ever it is, it feels like the power is right on top of him. Now regretting about really not paying attention to this power he thinks he in trouble now. 

"Who's out there!?" Chichiri yells. Suddenly he was lifted off his feet and thrown about ten feet and his back slams into the tree. "Ahh" He gasps, as the wind is knocked out of him. He lands on the ground hard on his front side. 'That really hurt, no da.' His back is hurting. It felt like white hot fire going up and down his back, but that didn't keep Chichri from getting up. He's struggling to get up, trying to get air back into his oxygen starved lungs. He ends up kneeling on one knee, and breathing in gasps. 

"Show yourself!!" He says, panting, and clutching his chest, because it hurt too much trying to slow his breathing. 

Chichiri struggles to get up again. This time he is successful. It was a slow process, but he managed. Using the tree for support, he looks around to see what it was that threw him. 'This is not good! This power…it's too strong!' Chichiri looks around, finally realizing that he did not get a respond, he says again, in a more commanding voice. "Show yourself!!"

"You should be careful what you demand," a deep voice snarls.

Chichiri looks around to see if he could find the person that did this to him. He couldn't see anything but trees all around. 'If I can't find him by looking, then…' He got off the tree. Steadying himself, he put his hands together, closed his eyes and started chanting, hoping he can find the person's exact location by his ki. 

"You think you can find me that way!?" He says in a humoring and booming voice. This brought chills through Chichiri, because he also sounds way too confident. 

Chichiri still continues with his chant, though. He is confused, because he cannot find his location 'Why can I not find him? It should be easy because of his power, unless he is hiding it from me? If that is the case, than I'm in more trouble than I thought.'

"I will just have to go to you, then."

Suddenly right in front of Chichiri a man appeared. Chichiri was shocked. The man was about a few inches taller than he. Wearing a black trench coat with silver seems. Under his coat, he has a silky dark forest green shirt, black pants and boots, almost like combat boots. (Think of it as Keanu Reeves in "The Matrix" Those clothes he wore at the end of the movie, were he's kicking the main agent dudes butt") He has no weapon of any kind, at least from what Chichiri can see. He has shoulder length blood red hair, his eyes are piercing blue and silver, stud silver earrings on both ears, 7 on the left and 3 on the right. He has broad shoulders, and really nice muscles. Not the kind that's to musclely, but just right.

'Tenko? Nakago? Ahhh, Tenkago!' Chichiri, thinks as a humongous sweat drop forms.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Chichiri says in a serious voice. He stands now as if he is defending himself. 

"Such a typical question. If you really must know who I am, I am called Anzai. And what I want is not of your concern." He says, putting his right hand up to Chichiri's face attempting to get a hold of it.

"Not my concern?" Chichiri say whacking away Anzai's hand. "You're here, and you throw me with whatever magic you used. You want something from me?" 'What's with the guy, why is he just standing there?' Chichiri made a motion to put a protection barrier around him, but he was not able to as he is grabbed on the face by Anzai's right hand. His thumb a middle finger on Chichiri's temple.

"Ugh." 'The pressure, I must stop him.' 

Chichiri graps Anzai's wrist, trying to get his hand off. "Fool, you think that I want something from you?!!! HA!! I only want to make sure that you are not in the way." With that, Anzai drained Chichiri of his energy. Chichiri's hands flop to his side, he is hanging limp in Anzai's hand. Anzai takes a look at him "to easy. I expected better from you" He just drops Chichiri on the ground.

The last thought that came into Chichiri's mind before he lost conscious was 'Tasuki, Tamahome'. 


	2. Possessed

Chichiri woke with a huge headache, "Un, what happened, no da?" He tries to rub his head but finds that his hands are tied behind his back. Chichiri tries to sit up but also finds that his feet are tied. 'this is just great' He looks around, to his surprise he is at the camp sight. He also realizes that he is lying on the ground. 'What am I doing here? The last I remember I was gathering wood when……Anzai? oh'

Chichiri at least tries to get up into a sitting position. But he could not, he is too weak. 'What did he do to me?' He can barely move his head around. 'At least my back isn't hurting, anymore. Huh. It's the small things to be thankful for.'

"How long was I out?" Chichiri asks to no one in particular. He wasn't expecting anyone to answer, either.

"You weren't out for that long, but long enough for me to get bored."

Chichiri does not like the sound of that, he cursed himself for not noticing he is right there with him. He looks up to find that Anzai is walking around from behind him to stand right in front of him. Anzai is towering over him, causing Chichiri to have to strain his neck to look up at him. 

"What do you want?" Chichiri says in a voice trying to hide his fear. Though, he doubts he is even close to successful, considering the amount of strength it's taking him just to hold his head up. 

"Didn't you already ask me that question?" Anzai says, putting his hand to his chin and looking up to the sky, as if it is a hard question to answer. "Yes, I think you did. I have told you that it is not your concern."

This just ticked off Chichiri a little bit "you have me tied down, and you're standing in front of me. And you tell me it is not my concern?! Wha…"

Chichiri was cut off, though, as Anzai kneels down and roughly grabs Chichiri's shirt by his neck, and lifts Chichiri's face up to look at him in the eyes.

"Chichiri. I read your thoughts, Tasuki, Tamahome. You needn't worry about them. I'll take care of them."

This really worried Chchiri 'come to think of it, where are they? It's too late into the night, they should have been back by now. Is Anzai lying? Had he already "taken care" of them?'

"Now, now Chichiri, don't get so dramatic." 

"How do you…"

"I can read minds, I can manipulate minds, and most of all…" with that, leaving Chichiri to wonder what he was going to say. Anzai drops him to the ground. He begins to glow a misty green and the mist slowly comes out of his body and makes its way into Chichiri.

'What is this?!' Chichiri starts struggling in his bonds, trying to free himself. But the struggling only caused Chichiri's wrist to bleed. Anzai only smiles as he sees and reads the fear in Chichiri.

"Do not worry, this will not hurt, much." With that last comment, Anzai looks down at Chichiri and gives him a satisfying smile.

Chichiri tries his hardest to get away from him, but while he is tied down he couldn't do anything. He also couldn't do anything in his weakened state. This sensation, he never felt it before. It starts like a peaceful place, and then becomes a torturing nightmare. Chichiri wants him to stop whatever it is he is doing to him. He couldn't take it anymore; he tries to cry out, only to find out that he has no control over his body. He hurt too much; he wants that peaceful place again. Pain wracked his body, his muscles starts to spasm, and he starts to shake uncontrollably. He couldn't calm himself to breath properly. He starts to gasp for air. His breathing is like that of a person who has just ran for his life. 

Some kind of power broke him free of his bonds. 'This is my chance, to escape' But he couldn't, he is slowly drifting into the unconscious world, but instead it felt more like he needs to sleep, 'but I'm not tired' he couldn't help it, though. 'At least the pain stopped. No, I must fight it!' The sleep overcame him and he is no longer in control of his own body, his own mind. 

Chichiri got up, or rather Anzai in Chichiri's body and mind.

"Hmmm. Ha, ha, haaa."

Anzai is rather pleased with himself. He looks at the body he is in, "not as good as mine, but it will definitely do." He bawls his hands into fists, and flattens them out a couple of times, seeming to try and get used to his new body. "I will get what I want." He looks at his hands, then turns and looks at the river. He has an evil smile on his face. The sight of him makes him look really scary. It's like an unnatural shadow lingering over him, even on him, making him dark and ready to attack at any moment.

Anzai/Chichiri walks and looks around the camp. He seems like he could not find what he is looking for. He starts heading for the river, he looks down and stops to look at the footprints. He kneels down to look more closely at them. He has a smirk on his face, "now, to get what I want." He gets back up and starts walking to where the footprints are going.

*******************

Tasuki has had enough, he's been walking up the riverbank for what seemed like years. The water wasn't getting any shallower and he is getting hungry. 

"Ah, this sucks!! Damn it! Why did Tama suggest fish? I could've toasted a deer or something?!" With that in mind "well, why not the forest is right there." As he says looking towards the forest.

Tasuki stops walking up the riverbank and turns toward the forest. He's been walking around for at least an hour, and ended up getting further away from civilization. He is looking around for any signs of life. "Deer, rabbit, mouse, bird, give me a bear for all I care, something have to be in this forest!!" It is like the forest is dead to the world, not even a breeze to rustle the leaves off the branch of a tree. This sorta gave Tasuki the creeps. He's never seen or heard of such a forest being this quite. "Maybe this forest just doesn't have as many animals? Yea right! This forest is way too big to not have very many animals." That's about all the thought Tasuki gave, and continues walking around.

*******************

Tamahome heard Tasuki's complaining "he has to be close, his mouth is loud enough." 'Or he could be miles away, and he'll still be heard.' He is still following Tasuki's footprint, when he sees it turning into the forest. 'A mountain bandit, go figures he would be in the forest. He doesn't know how to go fishing, but he should really learn. Huh, it's just the water, that's why he won't learn. Maybe I should teach him how to swim?' Tamahome now has an evil grin on his face. "Ohhhh, the day I do that."

Tamahome looks up at the sky, it is starting to get dark, and it's only been about three hours since they all settled for camp. "That's not good. If I ever want to find him, I better do it before it gets to dark to see. Hey Tasuki!! Where are ya!?" He waits for a response. Getting none, he walks into the forest, still following Tasuki's footprints. 

Tamahome tries real hard to keep up with Tasuki's trail, but it's getting harder and harder to stay on his trail, he's really good at keeping his tracks clean. "I wonder if he's doing that on purpose? Yoooooooo Taaaaaaaasukiiiiiiiiiiiii!!"

*******************

"I can't believe that there ain't a single animal in this damn fricken forest!!" Tasuki is literally walking around in circles, until he fell flat on his butt form getting dizzy. He sits there cross legged, head down and his hand playing with the dirt. Geeeeeergal, geeergal, geergal, geergal, geergal 'I'm so hungry' Then suddenly Tasuki perks up his head on hearing his name.

"Tamahome?" He's says to himself. "Hey, Tama, over here!!"

*******************

"Ah man, I give up" Tamahome was just about to walk back the way he came, until he heard his name, "It's about time." he says, as he walks towards Tasuki's voice.

A few minutes later Tamahome finally catches up to where Tasuki is. 

Tamahome sees Tasuki sitting, looking miserable than ever. "Aw, Tasuki, are you tired?" He says in a teasing voice.

Tasuki just looks at him and being as hungry as he is, he says in a voice that means death, "don't even mess with me, Tama."

"Whoa Tasuki, sorry." Tamahome says as he puts his hands up in a surrender mode.

"So wadda doing here?" As Tasuki says getting up, accepting the hand that Tamahome offered.

"Well, Chichiri and I really didn't want burnt fish, soooo I came down here to help you catch some."

"Is that so? Well, I didn't feel like having fish, so…"

"So that's why you came into the forest, to see if you can catch something away from the water?" Tamahome says finishing off Tasuki sentence in a whiny voice.

Tasuki is getting ready to take his Tessen from his back, but stops at mid-point when his expression turns into confusion. Tamahome just looks at Tasuki 'maybe he's trying to calm himself down, for once' with that thought Tamahome smiles, and shakes his head.

Tasuki finally got out of his two second confused state, "So you wanted to help me fish too, eh Chichiri?"

Tamahome looks at Tasuki then turns around, "Oh, Hi. I guess it is going to take the both of us to help Tasuki fish." Tamahome walks up to Chichiri and puts his hand on his shoulder and whispers in his ear, "and he's going to need a lot of help ain't he?" Tamahome is chuckling when he realizes how much of a mistake that was to say what he did.

"Rekka Shenen!!"

Tamahome turns super deformed running around bug eyed and butt on fire. 'I can't believe this happened twice in one night!!'

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tamahome runs towards the river as fast as he can.

"That ought to teach him" Tasuki says with a big smile, and putting his Tessan back.

Tasuki is starting to walk to where Tamahome is when Chichiri just suddenly poofs right in front of him. Tasuki jumps about a mile away.

"Ahhh"

"Jeez Chichiri, you wanna give me a heart attack!!!?" Tasuki says as he has his hand on his chest and kneeling down to get his air back. He doesn't realize the expression on Anzai/Chichiri's face. It is a look of one like a predator that found its prey. 

Anzai/Chichiri just walks up to him and looks down at him like he is a pitiful creature that should be put out of its misery. Tasuki looks up at him, he could see that there is something definitely not right with Chichiri. Tasuki is about to say something, when Anzai/Chichiri bends down and with his right hand, grabs a hand full of Tasuki's shirt and forcibly lifts him up to his feet. Tasuki, by reaction struggles with him, but it was a useless effort.

Anzai/Chichiri looks at him up and down, side to side than looks at Tasuki in the eyes. His smile becoming bigger. 

"My, my. I can't believe what I want is coming from you." Anzai/Chichiri changes his hand position from Tasuki's shirt to his hand going around Tasuki's neck. 

Tasuki couldn't believe what is happening. He is really confused. He's now trying desperately to get Anzai/Chichiri's hand off from around his neck. His body craved air, but he cannot get any into his lungs. 'what's going on, why's he doing this?'

"W-who ar…" Tasuki couldn't speak anymore. He put his hands on Anzai/Chichiri hands to trying to pry his fingers off, but it is no good. 'How'd he get to be so strong? Chichiri, why? NO!! This is not Chichiri!!'

Anzai/Chichiri can see the confused state that Tasuki is in, all Anzai/Chichir did is merely smirk. He decides to answer his unfinished question.

"Who am I? I am Anzai, who has taken total contorl over Chichiri's mind and body. I know everything about you, Tamahome and of course Chichiri. But I am only after one of you, and that is you, my friend." With that Anzai tosses Tasuki to the ground and starts to turn misty green, again.

Tasuki, taking in slow, deep breaths, slowly gets up form his position, he looks towards Anzai. He is lying on his left side on the ground, his right hand around his neck trying to rub the pain away. Tasuki's eyes grew wide. He didn't know what was going on. He wants to yell out but couldn't, all he could do is stare, it hurt too much to run. 

The mist is getting closer. It was only inches away from Tasuki's face, when it stops just a few inches from him.

"Run, Tasuki." The voice sounds faint and echo-e and in pain like it just got out of a fight. 


	3. JUST A TEASER

A/N 

This is just a teaser. I'm probably going to do both Chichiri's POV and to what's going on now (if that makes any sense).

Well enjoy this nice little teaser.

Thank you very much for those of you whose reviewed, again I'm really sorry for taking so long.

*********************************

"Jeeze, if I don't get killed by Tasuki's Tessan, I don't know what will kill me" As Tamahome says getting out of the river he had just thrown himself in. He shakes the water off himself and looks up to where Tasuki and Chichiri are. He sees Tasuki lying on the ground, with Chichiri towering over him. Tamahome is wondering what is happening, not knowing what the green glow is, he decides to go over to the two. 

He starts walking towards the two, when he smacks right into what seemed like a wall in front of him. Tamahome clutches his nose and looks straight. Seeing that nothing is there he puts his hand out to investigate. Sure enough something that cannot be seen is there. Tamahome tries to walk around whatever it is preventing him from getting to his friends. As he takes another step, something grabs his ankle from behind him. It yanks him to the ground, causing him to land on his front side. 

"UGH"

Getting the wind knocked out of him, he rolls on his back leaning on his elbows, and looks down at his feet.

"What the hell!?"

He looks straight forward, then at his ankle again. He sees nothing. But, whatever it is, it starts pulling him towards the river. Tamahome starts to grab at his ankle to get a hold of the unseen thing off him. He feels around his ankle, but feels nothing. He can feel the pressure around the ankle, though, and going up his leg. It feels like it is wrapping itself around his body.

Tamahome struggles to turn back on his stomach, to grab hold of anything. He is being dragged into the river. He tries to call out to the others, but could not. The thing wrapped itself around his throat, preventing him from calling out for help . Tamahome grabs for his throat to get it off, he couldn't breath. Tamahome, now panicked, is in the river, being forced deeper and deeper until he's at the bottom of the river. 

'Is this how I'm going to do die?'


End file.
